


Испытания

by rc2204



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Military, Some Humor, Weapons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204
Summary: Перед началом войны, работая на Онслота, Бласт Офф получает апгрейд для своих орудий и вместе с Браулом отправляется на свои первые огневые испытания.





	Испытания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Testing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/306309) by [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty). 



Орбита, по представлению Бласт Оффа, была одним из его излюбленных мест.

Планета значения не имела, в расчёт принималось лишь расстояние. В космосе зачастую трудно было понять, насколько далеко он находился от какого-либо конкретного небесного тела, но на орбите у него была точка отсчёта, дающая ему мгновенное визуальное представление, в большей степени интуитивное, нежели основанное на точных данных, собранных другими его сенсорами.

Он с удовлетворением отмечал, какое пространство отделяло его от ближайшего разумного существа.

Танк в расчёт не брался.

Браул приклеился к обзорному стеклу в его грузовом отсеке. Хвала Сигме, не в буквальном смысле, но то, как он прижался к закаленному кристаллу, выглядело именно так. Его оранжевый визор ярко светился, и он беспрестанно подпрыгивал, переполняемый той разновидностью энергии, от которой Бласт Офф предпочёл бы держаться как можно дальше.

Дверь в кабину управления, разумеется, была заперта.

— Когда ты, наконец, это сделаешь?! — проорал Браул. У него был голос сержанта-инструктора, или то, что сумевший избежать военной службы Бласт Офф считал голосом сержанта-инструктора. Слишком громкий, танк не мог ничего сказать без крика. Это, мягко говоря, утомляло.

— Скоро, — ответил Бласт Офф. Он перенаправил энергию на свои пушки. О, они были великолепны. До сотрудничества с Онслотом шаттл никогда не испытывал восторга от действительно больших орудий, но недавний апгрейд на интегрированное вооружение военного образца позволил ему взглянуть на вещи совершенно по-новому.

Неудивительно, что вертолет нашел их привлекательными.

— Почему бы не сейчас?! — подскочил Браул. — Фраг, я хочу это видеть! Это должно быть круто!

— Не сомневаюсь, — ответил Бласт Офф, и поинтересовался, почему он так беспокоится. Браул был назначен наблюдателем. Как мех с истинно военной прошивкой, танк признавал всего две вещи: протокол и взрывы. По крайней мере, так утверждал Онслот. Судя по всему, Браул, Онслот и Вортекс были давно знакомы. Это объясняло, почему Браулу доверяли чуть больше, чем подъём перед заступлением его на дежурство, и почему Вортекс даже близко не подпускал его к ремблоку без крайней необходимости.

Это не значило, что Бласт Офф должен был испытывать к нему симпатию. Но подразумевало хоть немного уважения из вежливости, даже если он не всегда мог удержаться от снисходительного тона в своих ответах.

— Ты уже прицелился? — спросил Браул. — Ты ведь знаешь, что нужно держать шарик под контролем, когда делаешь подсчеты и все такое, да?

— Да, — ответил Бласт Офф. — Разумеется, я принял во внимание вращение планеты. Пушки наведены по координатам широты 10,8… — он сделал паузу, чтобы перекалибровать свой визор.  
— Эти высокие горы с белыми вершинами, — сказал он. — Я целюсь в них.

— Зашибись! — танк радостно пробил кулаком воздух и прижался ближе к стене.

Бласт Офф ещё раз проверил свои вычисления. Он знал, что они были верны, но хотел, чтобы Браул помолчал ещё некоторое время, позволяя ему насладиться предвкушением. До этого у него было только гражданское вооружение; военные разработки, которые Онслот покупал, как другие мехи — воск и полироль, принадлежали к совершенно другому классу, чем всё то, с чем он имел дело раньше.

Он позволил заряду накопиться, и низкое басовитое гудение распространилось от его пушек, охватывая весь корпус целиком. Статический разряд формировался, протекая через его оборудование. В свои бортовые камеры он видел, как напрягся Браул.

«Отлично», — подумал он.  
— Обратный отсчёт запущен. Пробный залп через три... два... один... Ааааргх! Й-йессс!!!

Его корпус вспыхнул в восхитительном импульсе жгучей фиолетовой жары. Лазеры разрядились, и их сдвоенные лучи устремились навстречу своей цели. Бласт Офф едва мог их разглядеть в расплавленном сиянии, озарившем каждую его часть.

— Вуухуу! — Браул подпрыгнул снова, но Бласт Офф проигнорировал его.

Это было... изумительно, мощно и прекрасно. Он совершил полный оборот вокруг своей оси, наблюдая за землей, звездами, снова за планетой, чувствуя, как жар рассеивается, сменяясь насыщенным теплом, отслеживая, как восстанавливаются его системы, с восторгом, которого он не испытывал с момента первого в своём активе интерфейса.

— Потрясающе, — сказал Браул, и на этот раз он сделал это тихо.

Неудивительно, подумал Бласт Офф, снова сосредоточившись на своей цели и задействовав, помимо визуальных, все остальные датчики, чтобы оценить полный спектр доступных данных.

Горы исчезли. Больше не было ни заснеженных вершин, ни зелёных долин. На их месте вздымался искрящийся и мерцающий пурпурными отблесками молний шлейф серой пыли.

Активировав функцию записи, Бласт Офф не спеша заговорил, пытаясь ради собственного достоинства скрыть волнение в своём голосе.  
— Испытание огнем номер один: успешно. Системы наведения: полностью работоспособны. Объект исследования: уничтожен.  
Он замолчал, размышляя, не это ли чувствовал Вортекс, когда не мог удержаться от безумного радостного смеха.

— Отлично! — завопил Браул. — Давай ещё!

Дрожащий от кончика носового обтекателя до дюз реактивных двигателей, Бласт Офф собрал всю свою силу воли, чтобы не выкрикнуть «ДА!». Вместо этого он ответил своим обычным нарочито скучающим тоном:  
— Если потребуется.


End file.
